


starry night

by namohyo



Category: Oh My Girl (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-04
Updated: 2020-04-04
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:34:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23483920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/namohyo/pseuds/namohyo
Summary: the past few months haven’t been easy for mimi or jiho, but this night seems to make things a bit easier.the vamp au where mimi’s in love with jiho and they are brought even closer after jiho is turned and her hunger is far more uncontrollable than either of them could’ve imagined.
Relationships: Kim Jiho/Kim Mihyun | Mimi
Comments: 3
Kudos: 13





	starry night

“jiho?” mimi calls out, walking into their apartment. the place has been a mess for days, but it’s livable. or at least, that what she tells herself as she absentmindedly cleans up here and there. these days she’s the only person jiho sees unless they go out, even then, the other woman is attached to her. trust is a hard thing to come by for the both of them after everything, but somehow, they find it so easily in each other still. she approaches the bedroom, expecting jiho to be up and pacing, like normal, but she isn’t. mimi can’t help but smile at the sight of jiho sleeping, soundly and calm. her soft features glowing in the sunset light. she can’t remember the last time either of them got a full night of sleep. between the nightmares and late night cravings, sleep wasn’t much of a priority. mimi hates to admit it, but even her turning scares her. the dark night, the scent of blood in the air and the cold hands that gripped at her neck before she saw black. to this day, she still doesn’t know who did it and she can remember is his scent. the thought still sends a shiver through her. she shakes the thought from her head before setting her bag down. 

her gaze shifts to the sleeping girl and she smiles. she smiles because she knows how hard this has all been for the younger girl. at first, it was so exciting. jiho was so happy to know that like mimi she would be living forever, practically invincible. it was mere days after mimi’s turning and she was already getting ahead of herself. mimi came to learn the tricks faster than most. pay attention to heart rate, be willing to feed off other vampires it pretty much tastes the same. her first close call happened sooner than most, but she lived and wasn’t mad at all. a quick fuck and feed in the back of her car, she never imagined she’d feel her heartbeat until it was barely there. she stopped, most wouldn’t but she did. it’s the closest she’s felt to being human again. jiho’s first feed, however, didn’t end as well. it’s been weeks since and it still keeps them both awake. jiho after watching the life almost drain from her victim’s eyes and mimi watching jiho fall apart afterwards. 

as much as she denies it, she’s fallen for her. maybe it’s love, maybe it’s a simple attraction, maybe it’s just a crush, but somehow everything about jiho makes sense to her. she’s drawn to her in a way she can’t explain, but in way that doesn’t need explanation. some sick twist of fate or divine intervention, maybe? but, the day kim jiho walked into her life was the first time she felt like she could really let someone in. sure, she’s dated here and there and fooled around with whoever crossed her path but nothing felt safe like jiho. nothing made her want to give up everything to be with the person whose warm smile brightened up her day. keep her in her arms forever if she could. make her feel safe again. 

mimi catches herself staring. staring at the slow rise and fall of jiho’s chest amid the silence of the whole apartment. the slight furrow of her brow as if she’s deciding whether to wake up or not. with her heart pounding her ears, she slowly backs away from the door. she looks over the apartment, instinctively picking up things here and there, making her way back to the kitchen. 

it’s not even 15 minutes before she hears rustling in the bedroom before jiho walks out, book in hand, gesturing to her. “i can’t believe i fell asleep.” she says, eyes glued to the page.

//

mimi catches herself staring. again. this time it’s jiho’s eyes as she intently looks through another book. heavy, but somehow still bright. after everything that’s happened, all they really have is each other. but, now every time she looks at jiho all she sees is pain, pain that she wants to help her get rid of. pain that she can see is there. pain that brings up fear whenever she thinks about it. they are the only ones they know dealing with this, so all they have is each other. funny enough, the one thing keeping her grounded is jiho. the woman sitting in front of her, flipping through pages of folklore. eyes and body, tired, looking for an answer to why she can’t control herself, but apparently still no luck.

mimi plays with the page that she stopped looking at a while ago. her mind racked with thoughts of advice and cure, but mostly…jiho. everyone is different. no solution is the same for vampires. some need human blood, others can survive off vampire blood, some get lucky and can feed from animals without a worry. jiho is different. she can’t control herself, humans, vampires, even animals. she’s not satisfied when it’s time to stop and it scares her, it scares mimi too. the only fix she’s thought of is to let jiho feed off her, but the younger girl is firmly against it. 

“jiho,” she sighs. “we’ve been at this for hours.” she moves closer to the other woman, slowly closing the book. “jiho?”

jiho looks up at her, “did you say something?” she can see the exhaustion in her eyes and it breaks her heart. 

“have you eaten?” she asks innocently. 

“you know i haven’t.” jiho snaps, her hunger getting the best of her. mimi knows she’s scared, but all of this is useless if jiho’s powerless.

“how about we call it a night, huh? i’ll let you feed off me and then we’ll head to bed.” she says, the words escaping before she could think. her eyes shift to jiho’s once she realizes. a small smirk plays across jiho’s lips, as she lets out a soft laugh. she just shakes her head, opening the book. 

“jiho, come on.” mimi says, closing the book again. 

jiho scoffs, “mimi.” her face twitching with irritation. 

“jiho.” mimi pauses, watching jiho’s face quickly soften. with big brown eyes looking back at her, she forgets everything she wants to say. “i will stop you, i promise.”

“you don’t know…” jiho tries to say, but as mimi sweeps her hair over her shoulder, perfect skin on display, she has to fight herself to stop. instinct wins, as it always does and her fangs sink into cold flesh before she starts to suck hard, so hard it would leave a mark. the taste is sweet and intoxicating and so good, she almost doesn’t want to stop. she feels mimi’s fingers dig deep into her forearm as she begins to reach her limit and she stops. without a question, she stops. she’s actually satisfied and mimi’s neck heals within seconds once she’s done. neither wants to acknowledge what this means, so they just sit there. a few moments pass, “jiho…” 

another moment of silence rests upon them, “listen, you know what i do when i need to think. when i get stuck writing lyrics or when i don’t know what to draw, i always do this.” she finally gets out.

jiho just looks at her, “i don’t…” 

mimi scoffs, taking her hand. “come here.” she says, leading her to out to the stairs and up to the roof. she never planned to bring jiho so soon, but as she sits on the blanket covered platform, patting the space in next to her it’s perfect, “sit with me.”

mimi lies back, waiting for jiho to do the same, looking up at the clear night sky above their heads. millions of stars, infinite. even after seeing it so many times, she’s still amazed at how beautiful it is. she looks over at jiho, whose face is glowing. mimi already sees stars in her eyes, but now the stars are real. 

“this is amazing.” jiho says. eyes and face aglow and for a second, it seems like her mind is clear for the first time in months. it’ll be temporary, but for tonight, it’s enough. mimi smiles at jiho’s wonder…for a second too long.

again, she’s staring, but this time, she’s looking at the one place she always tries not to. she swallows hard, eyes shifting from jiho’s lips to the glowing stars behind her head. she tells herself that she’s grateful to have jiho in her life, but even she knows that…she’s in love with her. in love with the woman in front of her is staring at the stars, and for mimi, the stars weren’t nearly as beautiful. of course, this is something, she’d never admit out loud.

“yeah,” she trails off, trying to distract herself. “just coming out here and looking at the stars always helps, especially with nightmares.” 

jiho looks at her, smiling. understanding. a smile she hadn’t seen in a while, one she’d fallen in love with. “it’s beautiful, right?” she says, not knowing if she talking about the stars or something else. her heart is in her ears again, knowing the conversation is seconds away from becoming something else. something she’s tried to avoid. but, something she’s wanted so desperately to happen.

now, jiho’s staring, which doesn’t surprise mimi. but, this time is different. jiho’s taking her in as if she wants to memorize every curve and angle of her face. much like her own, jiho’s eyes drift to mimi’s lips as she starts to speak again. her voice slowing as the other woman’s eyes meet hers. faces close, only a breath separating them. 

“can i kiss you?” jiho whispers. her voice is nervous, coming out almost like a breath. mimi tries to pretend like she doesn’t hear, but the nervous smile that plays across her lips gives her away. as jiho leans in, as does she, her body acting before she can think. when jiho’s lips touch hers, it’s almost as if it isn’t real. her eyes shut tightly, thinking once she opens them jiho will be gone and it will all be a dream like it always is. but, she is here. legs straddling her hips, hands cupping her face, forehead against hers. jiho is here. lips softly moving against hers, slowly and carefully. 

“is this okay?” jiho whispers into the space between them. licking her lips, mimi nods before kissing her again. the second time it’s deeper and a lot more desperate as if jiho’s been waiting for this just as long as she has. mimi thinks she could stay kissing her forever as her arms wrap around her hips and pull her close, pressing jiho into her. “you’re so beautiful.” she whispers. “dead or alive, you are so beautiful.” 

“it’s beautiful, isn’t it?   
she’s beautiful.”


End file.
